Patch - 2016.01.27
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *Before basic attack's animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.233 seconds *Before basic attack's animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Before basic attack's animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Before basic attack's animation increased from 0.264 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *Reworked all of her skills (see the details below). *Changed role to Jungle / Half-Tank AD (Fighter). *''Nietono no Shana: ''Shana's 5th basic attacks converts 100% of its damage into her own shield. The shield does not stack but instead replace the older one every time a new one is gained. *''Nietono no Shana: ''Shana's basic attacks apply a stackable buff on herself, increasing the next basic attack's physical damage by 10% per stack, up to 5 stacks (50%). The effect lasts for 5 seconds. *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q'' **'Cost: '''50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana **'Cooldown: 12 seconds **'''Details: '''Shana materializes her flames to form a hand that passes through all enemies in a line, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + AD physical damage. Once the hand reaches the end of its range, it will explode to pull all nearby enemies within 250 range toward the center of the exploding area and stun them for 1 second. However, the explosion does not deal any damage. *Hien (Blazing Flame) W' **'Cost: 60 Mana **'Cooldown: '''15 seconds **'Details: '''Shana flings 3 fiery projectiles from her weapon that cross each other on the target location with each projectile dealing 25/45/65/85/105 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it passes through. *Shinpan (Judgment) E' **'Cost: 50 Mana **'Cooldown : '''23 / 21 / 19 / 17 / 15 seconds **'Details: '''Shana judges all nearby enemies around her, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + Bonus AD physical damage and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds. The total damage that she deals with this attack converts into her own shield that lasts for 5 seconds. Within the duration of 5 seconds, she can cast this skill once again as a 2nd cast to convert 100% of the current shield she has (including the shield from '''Nietono no Shana) into total amount of shield / the number of nearby enemies true damage to all nearby enemies around herself. *''Danzai (Condemnation) R'' **'Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana **'Cooldown : 100 / 90 / 80 seconds **'Details: '''Shana materializes her power to convict all enemies in a line with an immensely fiery strike of soaring flames, dealing 250/375/500 + Bonus AD and knocking them up in the air. ---- 'Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *On sale for 228 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *On sale for 245.7 Diamonds (10% Discount) at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *On sale for 218.7 Diamonds (10% Discount) at 6.00 PM on 2016.01.29. *Added to the game as a free trial equipment at Item Mall. ---- Game Mode *Ladder to the Sky mode is temporarily closed. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem when the required materials to strengthen the equipment in the warehouse prompted Unknown Error issue. *Fixed a problem when a player left the Eternal Battlefield after the resurrection, their icon didn't disappear from the game. *Fixed a problem that some players didn't get any respond when logging on the New Client. *Fixed a problem about the screen resolution of the Lobby Interface and In-Game Interface. *Fixed a problem that the Login BGM disappeared. *Fixed the location of the bar that advertised recommended potions in Eternal Battlefield. ---- Login BGM *Changed to Digimon Adventure 1st Opening - Butter-Fly (by Wada Kouji). ---- ----